In The Rain
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: After Being Poisoned it comes to light that Havok is Daniels Reincarnation. This information creates a rift that he is desperate to close, But with Regina let him?


How they had gotten here he wasn't sure, but it was chance to perhaps close the rift that now stood between them. Havok was still trying to swallow that information, that he was her first love's reincarnation. In truth he knew how it all worked, knew soul never died and were reborn. It was just his luck to have Daniels soul, even so he was ever himself. He was different from Danial, though the stable would always be a part of him. Even so, he now had to get Regina to see that. To see that though Daniel was a part of him that he wasn't daniel.

" Regina, we need to talk." He started quietly as he came up behind her. The half dragon knew where they were, it was a dead spot. A place where Magic didn't work, though he could certainly fly them out. Before that he wanted to clear the air, get back to where they been before he had drank that poison.

" We have nothing to talk about." The queen stated even though she wanted so badly to turn and face him. The problem now was that every time she did she noticed things that reminded her of Daniel. Her emotions were a mess and it wasn't fair, to either of them.

He was tempted to pull back and retreat, but that would do them no good. Havok need to figure out how to bridge this gape, no casm that stood between them. Closing his eyes a single tear ran down his face. Love hurt when the other person had closed themselves off. It felt like he was being hung and she held the noose. He swallowed before opening his mouth again to sing. It was the only thing he could think of to do.

"And I would do anything for love/I'd run right into hell and back." His voice was shaking at first out of fear that she would truly reject him. Havok was so tired of being rejected. "I would do anything for love/ I'll never lie to you and that's a fact"

The queen inhaled sharply as he began to sing. His voice was beautiful and even now had a calming effect on her. Regina remembered one night after she had been so close to getting Snow White. He had sung to her then to calm her down as well, though it had been a different song. The lyrics for this song had her heart hurting so far.

"But I'll never forget the way you feel right now/Oh no/No way" He was becoming a little more confident now. She hadn't slapped his yet so that was a good sigh at least. "And I would do anything for love/ But I won't do that/No I won't do-"

She turned slightly to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes shines with the love he held for her. Eyes that had once been brown were now an icy blue and dragon like, even so it didn't scare her. The man before her didn't scare her, it was her feelings and the one emotion in his eyes that scared her. There was so much pain linked to them, between them. Pain that he only felt the barest shadow of, that she felt full force every time she looked at him. She should be angry that he had sought her out, yet something deep within her prevented that. The innocent girl that wished for loved was screaming at her to stop letting the pain stop her.

"Anything for love/Oh I would do anything for love" Thunder clapped as a storm moved in rain would fall soon enough. His heart ached as he caught to barest glimpse of her face, her eyes that held so much pain when she dared to look at him. " I would do anything for love/But I won't do that/No I won't do that"

Finally the storm was upon them and lightening flashed before the rain began to fall. Regina couldn't take seeing him so utterly broken. She was tired of being broken and somehow knew that he was her path to healing, to putting the pieces back together.

The half dragon's breath caught when she turned around completely and looked up into his eyes. Her brown orbs had always stolen his breath and he was also afraid to speak. That is until she took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

" You're right, we do need to talk." She stated as she took a step closer to him. Regina had had to fight not to get lost in his eyes when they were normal, now it was almost impossible not to gaze into them. Eye that pale were striking and beautiful coupled with his high cheek bones.

Relief flooded him and a small smile appeared as he pressed his forehead to hers. He was holding back as all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her. " I think we should get out of the rain first." Havok stated as the water was starting to soak through his clothing.

Regina could feel the water and yet there was something romantic about standing there in the rain with their foreheads pressed together. She closed her eyes before closing the gap between their lips and hummed. How she had missed his lips against hers and her hands soon moved up his chest and around his shoulders. It was him that deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips which she gladly opened. The queen let a soft moan escaped as she felt his arms around her for the first time since he had been poisoned.

The half dragon pulled back to breath but kept his arms around her. It was so good to hold her again and he smiled wide for the first time in a very long while. " As romantic as this is, you whine when you're cold and wet." Havok chuckled not sure how he knew that, but figured it was something from his time as Daniel.

" You are right, but my magic isn't working." She stated still holding onto him. The cold had never bothered Havok, more so now that his dragon blood had come to light.

"Then it is a good thing I can fly." Havok chuckled as he scooped her up. To great pale blue almost silvery wings slipped through slips in the back of his clothing. He soon took off flying high into the sky and through the clouds. They needed to be just above the clouds to clear the lightning.

Regina was a bit startled, but soon smiled as she held onto him. She eventually closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck the smile remaining. The queen was happy to be in his arms, his strong arms that could very well take her anywhere. She had no doubt that he would take her anywhere she wanted. There was also another thing, she no longer needed to be queen. Her revenge on Snow was also meaningless now, as in truth she didn't need it as long as she had Havok.


End file.
